


you're annoying but the good kind of annoying i guess

by mazemirror



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, CEO Kang Taehyun, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary Huening Kai, Sex in A Office, Top Kang Taehyun, and also has a great ass, dom top taehyun is my ninja way, hyuka is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazemirror/pseuds/mazemirror
Summary: It was somewhere between the time Taehyun's harsh words ended and the moment Kai decided to actually follow orders that it happened.Something undeniably odd.Taehyun fucked up.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	you're annoying but the good kind of annoying i guess

"Kai," The CEO growled in frustration. For fuck's sake, as if he wasn't busy enough as it is, this brat just _had_ to show up, claiming that he had finished all of his works. The tall brown-haired secertary sat in the corner of Taehyun's office, shifting in his seat loudly and letting out lengthy sighs. "If you're that bored then why don't you make yourself useful by cleaning?" Naturally, he had a bucket filled with cleaning supplies sitting in the opposite corner of his office.

The brunet jumped to attention at the harshness in his superior voice. "Y-Yes sir, I’ll do that." Kai declared as he shot up from his chair and smiled cheekily. Suddenly, as if he remembered something, he slouched from his stance a bit. "Ah, but sir, we don't have any more brooms, I kind of…. broke it last week…" Kai trailed off nervously.

Taehyun sent him a piercing glare. "You have hands, don’t you?" Kai's head drooped, but he nodded vigorously and dropped to the ground. "And if I see one speck left on the floor, I'll make you lick it all up," the red-haired added dangerously. Kai gulped, then dropped his head to the ground even lower and inspected the ground carefully.

It was somewhere between the time Taehyun's harsh words ended and the moment Kai decided to actually follow orders that it happened.

Something undeniably odd.

Taehyun fucked up.

The red-haired sat there, unable to tear his burning gaze away as his secertary cleaned his floor in the most provocative position he had ever seen. Now, Taehyun had never been into guys (or girls, for that matter), but something stirred inside him as he watched Kai. Well, watched, stared intensely, same thing.

The brunet was on his knees, his arms stretched out in front of him, making his back arch. His thick ass wiggled in the air on full display as he did his task with determination. His tight white pants stretched across the boy's backside, and Taehyun swallowed hard. He wanted to touch it. Caress the supple flesh before smacking it until it was a blushing red. Taehyun's hooded eyes followed Kai's movements around the room, desire filling his body more and more. Finally, after a particularly sexual stretch by Kai, the red-haired couldn't take it anymore. Slamming his pen down,jumped out of his chair and stalked over to the tempting boy.

"Sir, is everything alri— _ah!_ " Kai jolted forward as he felt his boss’ strong hands kneading his ass in circular motions.

"Shut up, Huening," Taehyun hissed. Kai gasped again as the red-haired rubbed his hands around the plump mounds, and the noise shot through Taehyun's body like an arrow. He had to hear _more_. Without warning, Taehyun grabbed Kai's hips and pulled him back, grinding him into Taehyun's clothed erection. Kai jolted and moaned, lust clouding those pretty eyes of his. Taehyun's own steel eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he repeated the action, harder and more insistent this time. Kai rocked backwards, seeking the wonderful feeling again and again.

The CEO leaned over his secretary and wrapped his arms around his torso. One hand caressed his defined stomach, making Kai shiver, but the other had slightly impure intentions as it rubbed against Kai's crotch _ever so_ _lightly._ The breath hitched in Kai's throat and he moaned out "S-Sir what are y-you—ah!”

Smirking, Taehyun started stroking Kai faster. The boy trembled in his arms, and Taehyun loved it. "Ah-ah, S-Sir st—ah! Please…" Kai gasped. "No, nghh—oh!" Taehyun, finally done with teasing, removed his hand and quickly flipped the brat over. He hovered on top of him, totally dominant.

"Hey, Kai," Taehyun breathed out. "Have you ever had a blowjob?"

Before the wide-eyed brunet could reply, Taehyun had already worked his hand against the hardening member in front of him. Kai panted and leaned back on his elbows, but never took his eyes off of his boss’ who was about to go down on him.

Taehyun smoothly pulled the zipper down on Kai's pants and undid the button. Smirking confidently, the red-haired leaned down and mouthed at the bulge confined by thin fabric. Kai yelped, jolting slightly towards Taehyun in desperation. Instantly, Taehyun's hands were on Kai's hips, pinning them down to the floor with an iron grip. "Keep still, you shitty brat," he breathed before returning his attention to Kai's cock. He darted his tongue out, licking the fabric slowly, and Kai sobbed in frustration.

"Hurry up," the brunet whined, trying unsuccessfully to buck his hips up to reach Taehyun's hot mouth. The CEO gave his secretary a scathing look, then grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged it down, dragging it over Kai's erection slowly. It sprung free from the confines of his jeans. Kai's cock stood proudly, the tip an angry shade of red. Taehyun wanted to lick it.

The red-haired man licked a stripe up the underside of Kai's dick, making him tremble in pleasure. Kai tried so hard to keep his gaze on his boss, but eventually his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Taehyun suckled on the tip of his erection like it was a piece of candy. The brunet's hands shot to Taehyun's silky black hair, tangling in it and tugging it roughly. Taehyun swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and collecting the beading drops of precome. Kai's roughness was turning him on, and he decided to drop the teasing.

With one fluid motion, Taehyun slackened his jaw and took all of Kai's cock into his mouth. It slid deeper and deeper, and Kai futilely rocked his hips towards the intense heat. Taehyun's hands stilled the boy's movements, frustrating him even more. "S-Sir!" Kai gasped, pulling his hair roughly. Taehyun pulled back, making sure to keep his lips tight and lightly scraping the skin of his dick with his teeth. As soon as he had come up, he went back down. Taehyun set a rhythm, bobbing his head quickly. His tongue massaged the underside of Kai's cock as he stretched his pretty lips over Kai's head repeatedly.

"Fuck, Taehyun—ah!" Kai moaned. He began pushing down on Taehyun's head, guiding him down his cock. Taehyun grudgingly accepted the form of dominance. He relaxed his jaw even further and allowed Kai to push in much more deeply until his head was brushing the back of the red-haired's throat. Kai continued to deep throat Taehyun, moaning and mumbling incoherent words.

"Feels so good ngh ...So hot and wet, you're t-taking me in so well," Kai panted, watching as Taehyun's pale lips fit around his dick tightly. Taehyun's own cock jumped at the praise, and he moaned around Kai's length. The CEO pulled back abruptly, massaging the head with his tongue one last time before kissing it and looking up. His eyes met with Kai's hooded eyes and a shiver went through his body. Kai whined in protest. "Why did you stop?" he demanded.

Taehyun opted not to answer and pushed himself forwards, meeting Kai's lips with his own. He swallowed up the brunet's pants and moans, savoring every noise he made. Taehyun ground his clothed erection against Kai, and the boy pulled back to cry out.

Taehyun joined their mouths together again, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and swiped along Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hesitantly, the teal-eyed boy opened up and stuck his tongue out tentatively. Taehyun quickly intertwined their tongues and rubbed them together before progressing further and exploring Kai's mouth. Kai became bolder and bolder, meeting each of Taehyun's advances, until the brunet was playfully biting Taehyun's lip and battling for dominance.

Eventually, Taehyun pulled away for air, a trail of saliva still connecting his and Kai's tongues. By then, both of the men were panting heavily. The tight pants Taehyun was wearing were becoming too restrictive. Taehyun quickly gathers his wits and gives Kai a piercing stare.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees for me."

Kai blushed but followed his boss’ command, flipping over eagerly. Once more, the deliciously plump ass was presented to Taehyun. He resisted the urge to knead the flesh in his hands, turning around quickly to grab a bottle of lube from his desk.

Taehyun returned his attention to Kai, who was waiting patiently for his boss to return. "Kai," Taehyun purred. "Pull your pants down and spread yourself. I want to see that beautiful ass." Kai flushed a deeper shade of red, yet again did as he was told. He dropped down to support his weight with his chest and reached his arms back, tugging the white fabric of his pants down over the swell of his ass. Taehyun licked his lips as Kai's skin was finally out in the open, given to him like a present. Kai looked away, frowning of embarrassment as his long fingers gripped his cheeks and spread them out. His legs opened wider subconsciously.

From this position, Taehyun could see everything. He saw Kai's cock hanging heavily between his legs, aching to be touched. He saw the parted flesh of his ass framing the small pink hole beautifully. Without further delay, Taehyun made his way over and runs his hands over Kai's ass again before groping it. Kai mewled in pleasure.

"So beautiful. You're going to be good for me, right, Kai?" The CEO murmured, squeezing the creamy flesh and smacking it lightly. Kai's cock twitched as he nodded his head vigorously. Taehyun unscrews the lid on the jar he obtained and dipped three fingers into it. He rubbed the liquid in his hands, warming it up, and then slowly pressed one finger into Kai's hole. Kai's whole body shuddered, and his legs opened wider. Taehyun worked his index finger in the hole, just getting the brunet used to the intrusion. After a few seconds, Taehyun added another digit and started scissoring them to stretch Kai out.

Meanwhile, his free hand had started slapping Kai's left cheek harder and harder. Kai was practically sobbing in pleasure. He seemed to like spanking. With that thought, Taehyun smiled evilly and pulled his hand back. He let it loose, smacking Kai's behind with force. Kai flinched and moaned, swinging his head to watch Taehyun with the burning gaze of his.

Taehyun throws in a few more good hits, making Kai's cock drip with precome, before working in a third finger. At this point, Kai was grunting from the pain of being filled for the first time, but he quickly got used to it.

"Please, give it to me," Kai whined, grabbing Taehyun's wrist. "I want it, please, I'm ready, just give it to me." Taehyun withdrew the fingers from Kai's hole, faintly registering the squelching sound it made.

"Give what to you, Kai? I can't do anything unless you tell me," Taehyun said, watching the brunet squirm sadistically.

"Y-your…Give me your c-cock," Kai whispered, face burning red. Taehyun leaned in.

"What was that? You need to speak up, I can't hear you. Beg for it," he smirked.

"P-please!" Kai cried. "I want your cock! Fill me up, I need it. Give me your huge cock, please, please…"

Taehyun groaned, his dick swelling harder impossibly. He roughly tore the fabric away from his member and pulled his boxers down. Taehyun leaned in and rubbed the tip of his engorged head on Kai's hole. Kai gasped and rocked back, excited. Taehyun guided his cock between Kai's ass a few times, savoring the wonderful feeling, before coating it with oil and pressing in to Kai's heat.

Before Taehyun's head goes in, the red-haired leaned forward and licked a hot stripe up the nape of Kai's neck. Actual tears had formed in the brunet's eyes as he moaned from stimulation. Taehyun slid into Kai slowly.

Taehyun kept going, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside the brunet. Kai felt his ass stretch around the huge girth of Taehyun's cock and panted heavily. Taehyun took a moment, letting Kai adjust, before pulling out and slamming back in.

The CEO set a rapid pace, pistoning in and out of Kai quickly. His hands gripped Kai's hips roughly and he pulled them back to meet each of his thrusts. Kai felt himself building up, a pressure growing heavier and heavier in his gut.

Taehyun leaned over Kai's arched body and grabs his brown hair with one hand. He yanked his head back, and Kai gasped. Taehyun leaned down and licked Kai's ear, still maintaining his brutal pace. "Look at you, taking me in so well. Your little hole is practically sucking my dick in, how greedy. You're so tight too, and you feel so hot. I love your ass. You're being so good," Taehyun whispered. Tears rolled down Kai's face as his cock jumped from the praise.

"Ah, a-ah, Taehyun!" Kai moaned, rocking his hips backward to meet Taehyun's thrusts. Taehyun could feel his orgasm coming quickly, and his pace increased. He reached a hand around Kai's torso, gripping his dripping cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Kai to climax, crying out as long white ribbons shot out of his cock. Taehyun growled, pushing his dick in Kai's over-stimulated hole harder and harder until he finally pushed in fully and released a hot load of cum into Kai's ass. Kai's eyes drooped as he felt Taehyun released inside him.

Taehyun pulled his softening cock out of Kai's hole and watched as his white cum spilled out. It trailed down Kai's thighs and Taehyun's cock twitched at the provocative sight.

Kai collapsed on the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore, but Taehyun pulled him up and into his strong arms. He guided Kai's dreamy-looking face to his and kissed him softly, in complete contrast to the rough sex they just had.

"Damn, that was good." Kai murmured, leaning his head on Taehyun's shoulder. Taehyun just smiled and hid his face in Kai's chocolate hair.

"I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Why no one wrote more tyunning fanfic I'll never know. What do you think which pair should I do next? <3


End file.
